Differents Worlds Collide
by MuffinAndPapitaFrita
Summary: Angela una chica no muy adinerada,le acaban de dar una beca,y su mejor amiga se va con ella a: Los Angeles!podran estas chicas normales robarle el corazon a los hermanos? una Historia Con Los Jonas De Protagonista
1. Las cosas NUNCA seran las mismas

**Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi!**

**Por favor dejar sus Reviews son muy importante para nosotras saber si les gusta o si prefieren que nos tiremos por la ventana de lo malo que es!**

**Atte:Muffin&PapitaFrita**

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK.**

-¡Que bueno directora. Le aseguro que no la defraudare!- exclame animada

-Eso espero Angela, esta beca es muy importante-

-Lo se, le agradezco mucho de verdad. Mi madre no hubiese podido pagarme esto, y esta oportunidad no la puedo desperdiciar.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Angela POV**

Me llamo Angela Hurt, tengo 17 años vivo en Nueva Jersey. ,e acaban de dar una beca para estudiar en L.A. No tengo mucho dinero, ya que desde que mi padre se murió, mi madre y yo no hemos tenido suerte económicamente, ya que mi mama trabaja como mesonera y con eso no es que se gana mucho dinero. Si hay algo que amo( entre muchas cosas) es cantar, desde pequeña cantaba a menudo, pero tuve que dejar de hacerlo por que a mi mama le hace recordar a mi padre cada vez que canto. El me regalo mi primera y única guitarra que la amo como a nadie. A partir de esto me he tenido que conformar con los estudios y gracias a esto he obtenido mi beca. Mi best friend se llama Natasha Browm la amo. Ella tiene 17 años también. Es una de las muy pocas que me ha aceptado tal y como soy, ya que ella es la hija de los dueños de muchos centros comerciales aquí, y a pesar de todo eso es humilde. No es como la típica niña hija de padres millonarios, ella es sencilla.

**Fin FLASHBACK.**

Llegue a mi casa feliz, lo único que me faltaba era saltar de una pata, literalmente.

-¡Mama me han dado una beca para irme a estudiar a Los Angeles! – le dije con una sonrisa inmensa.

-¡Oh hija, que alegría! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- me dijo igual de alegre que yo, mientras se le salian algunas lagrimas. De alegría porsupuesto.

Estuvimos un rato hablando de esto hasta que me acorde de…

-¡NATASHAAA! – grite, dejando a mi mama casi sorda . tenia que avisarle urgente. Me despedi de mi mama, y me dirigi a mi cuarto.

-Hola Natasha ¿como estas?- espete cuando esta descolgó su móvil.

-¡Angie! Bien ¿y tu?- contesto carismática.

-Bien. Ehh.. mira, te llamaba para decirte algo .-

-Dime, Vamos.- dijo

-Ehh… ¡me dieron una beca para irme a estudiar en St Valley School!- espete emocionada. Aunque preocupaba como podía reaccionar ante esta noticia.

-¡Que excelente noticia Angelina!- me dijo luego de un minuto de haber analizado la noticia;- Lo único malo es que te extrañare demasiado.- Termino de decirme.

Sabia que no estaba del todo feliz, era mi mejor amiga y la conocía muy bien, además de que siempre me llamaba angelina cuando estaba seria. Ella mi única amiga, a la cual le tenia mucha confianza, y al irme me costaría demasiado. Sobre todo que estare sola, y me cuesta hacer amigos.

-Yo también te extrañare, natasha- le dije después de cuestionarme esto en mi mente.

-Angie nos vemos mañana. Tengo que ir a una cena con mis padres, una de esas tu sabes… Aburridas.- me dijo murmurando.

Ehh.. Natie creo que eso no podrá ser..-le dije mordiéndome el labio, nerviosa.-

¿Por qué no angie? – exclamo algo exaltada.

-Ehh Por-porque… Mañana me voy.- le dije mas nerviosa que antes, me preocupaba su reacción , en serio.

**Natasha POV:**

-¿QUEEEE?- le grite a angela sorprendida; -

Me hubieras avisado con tiempo mala amiga… Asi te hubiese comprado algo, no se.-

-Es que no tenia tiempo, ni sabia nada. Solo había llenado unas planillas hace poco y hoy me dieron esa noticia.. –me dijo.

Mientras ella me contaba toda su historia, a mi se me ocurria una brillante idea…

-¿Qué te paso pregunto Angela alterada, por que yo había pegado un grito. Sin embargo yo no le respondia, ,me reia como una loca sola. Lo que había pensado seria mejor que fuese una sorpresa para angie.- Nada, hablamos luego.- le colgué rápidamente, dejándola co la intriga. Me dirigi Rápidamente a mi agenda telefónica y marque a mi papá

-Hola papa, te llamo para decirte que..- le conte todo lo que tenia planeado.

Mi idea consistía en que me mudaría a Los Angeles con angela, asi estudiaría con ella y aun asi seriamos mejores amigas. Y vivir la vida juntas seria lo mejor de la vida, será genial.

"Lo se, soy una genio"

-Esta bien hija, puedes irte a vivir con angela. Empezare ahora mismo con todo los transmites Para tu estadia alla.- me respondió. Sabia que me iba a decir que si, pero primero tenia que poner mis condiciones.

-Gracias papa, gracias .aunque necesito otro favor … Quiero una casa normal, sin mucho lujo. Quiero ganarme mis cosas por mi misma, y ser normal. Le exigi.-

Ok, hija. Tratare de encontrarte una casa pronto, mientras tanto viviras en un hotel… Pero no por mucho, solo serán un par de semanas.- espeto con su voz gruesa. En realidad la idea de vivir en un hotel no era de mi agrado, pero mientras este con angie, será mucho mejor.

-Gracias papa, adiós.- me despedi. Odiaba ser una de esas niñitas ricas que nos irritantes, mas bien, odio convivir con ese tipo de personas.

Sin duda alguna, angela no se espera con semejante sorpresa que le dare. Cuando le diga que viviré junto a ella en L.A, se quedara…

¿QUE? ¡Ya son las 5:30pm! Se me olvidaba que tenia que ir a una cena con mis padres a las 6:00pm, Mierda. En ese momento recibi un mensaje de angie..

"_**Hola, nos podemos ver en el Starbucks a las 6:30pm, porfa. Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo". –A**_

Seguidamente se me ocurrió una idea. Le diría a mis padres que iria a la casa de angela para terminar el proyecto de grado, lo cual era muy importante para mi, y asi no iria a esa superficial cena _' Caramba, últimamente se me ocurren unas ideas.. Bueno pues.'_

-Natasha, ¿Qué haces vestida de esa manera? Ve, y arreglate que se hace tarde para la cena que tenemos.- esclamo mi mama sorprendida cuando baje al living.

Ehh.. Mama lo siento. Tengo que ir a la casa de angela para terminar el proyecto de grado, lo siento mucho.- menti, tratando de hacer mi mejor cara de preocupación para que me creyera.

-Bueno.. Anda. Le dire a tu padre, cuidate.- respondio.!

Sí, me creyó! Tome mi bolso, y me fui corriedo rapidamente al Starbucks.

**Angela POV**

Lo que me habia dicho natie me habia dejando intrigada.¿por que había reaccionado asi? Nececitaba saberlo, asi que le envie un texto…

.."_**Hola, nos podemos ver en el Starbucks a las 6:30pm, porfa. Necesito hablar urgentemente contigo". –A**_

Como la muy descarada no me respondió, supuse que era un si. Me vesti rápidamente, y aun era muy temprano asi que decidi tomar una pequeña siesta…

-Oh, mierda- maldeci por lo bajo. Me había caído de la cama. Estaba soñando algo muy raro, y me desperté por el golpe. Me sorprendi aun mas cuando vi la hora de mi teléfono…!6:15pm! Tenia que verme con natasha en el Starbucks, quien de seguro ya debe estar esperándome impaciente. Tome mis llaves, y sali rápido.

…Desde lejos podía ver a natie desesperada y quizás enojada…

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras.- me dijo un poco alterada.

Lo siento natasha, me había quedado dormida.- le dije agitada, había corrido mucho desde mi casa al Starbucks .

-Tranquila.-Rio brevemente;- tan solo recordar que mañana te vas, me hace sentir que debo disfrutar mucho este momento contigo.-

Si.- sonreí forzada aguantándome las ganas de llorar ;- por cierto natie, mi mama me dijo que si querías, podias ir a dormir a mi casa esta noche.-

-claro que si, Angela.- me dijo sonriendo;- Por cierto necesito contarte algo muy importante.. ¡Me ire a estudiar contigo a Los Angeles!-

-¿Qué-que?- pregunte atónita.- que me ire a vivir a LA contigo, boba- repitió ironica.

-Ya sé, pero.. ¡AAAH, QUE BUENO! No lo puedo creer.- exclamé emocionada. La abracé fuertemente.

-Ok, mañana me iré contigo. Debemos ir a arreglar nuestras cosas cuanto antes.- dijo.

-Sí, entonces no perdamos tiempo y vamos a mi casa.- le seguí.

Nos paramos rápidamente, y salimos del local. Llegamos a mi casa, y empezó nuestra Pijama Party. Primero me ayudo a hacer mi maleta, pero como no tengo mucha ropa, no duramos mucho en eso. Luego, vimos películas, comimos palomitas, bailamos.. Hasta que por fin nos agotamos, a eso de las 5:00 am y decidimos dormir.

Esa misma noche soñé lo que anteriormente había soñado, aunque yo nunca me acuerdo de mi sueños, con este si lo podía descifrar claramente.. Había un chico, no le podía ver bien su cara, solo sé que tenia algo en su cuello que brillaba mucho, era una especie de cadena. El chico se me acercaba, y cuando por fin iba a verlo. .

-¡Mierda!- exclamé, otra vez. Me había vuelto a caer de la cama, pero esta vez encima de Natasha, ya que ella dormía en un colchón en el piso. ¿Por qué carrizo cada vez que soñaba con esto, me caia? Bueno equis, como sea..

-¿Q-Que pasó?- exclamo Natasha parandose asustada. Me reí fuertemente.

-Nada, boba . Solo me caí.- le dije cuando me controlé de mi ataque de risas por su reacción.

-Me asustaste, mongolica.- dijo dándome un pequeño golpe en el brazo; -Por cierto, creo que me tengo que ir ahora mismo a mi casa, necesito acomodar mis maletas.. ¡Nuestro avión sale a las 5:00pm!-

-Sí, anda. ¡Son la 1:00pm! Oh Dios, se hace tarde.- exclamé. Corrí a Natasha rápido de mi casa, por que se me hacia tarde y me faltaban algunas cosas por arreglar. Terminé todo a eso de las 3pm, ya mi mamá había regresado de su trabajo.. -Hola mamá, ¿que tal tu día?- pregunté cuando entro a mi cuarto, por su cara se veía que estaba agotada.

-Igual que siempre hija.. Agotador.- respondió, mientras se sentaba en la esquina de mi cama; -¿Ya tienes todo arreglado? A las cuatro salimos al aeropuerto. Vaya hija, me harás mucha falta.- soltó en una gran suspiro.

-Igual tu a mi, mamá.- le dije sentándome a su lado para abrazarla. No pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, y ella también; -No llores mamá, sabes que esto es lo mejor para ambas.. Te prometo que te visitaré cada vez que se me haga posible, siempre estaremos en contacto.- le dije sujetando sus manos fuertemente. Ella asintió cortamente, esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Natasha vendrá a buscarte, o nos vamos solas?- preguntó mientras se paraba de mi cama.

-Sí, iremos con ella.- le dije. En eso se escuchó una corneta desde la calle.. Era Natasha. -¡Son las 4pm! Mamá, Natie esta afuera, vamos.- exclamé apresurada. ¿Tan rápido se habían hecho las cuatro de la tarde?. Tome todas mis cosas, me percate que no se me quedara nada, y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada. Esta seria la ultima vez que veria mi casa por mucho tiempo.. Y bueno, allí estaba yo.. Dirigiéndome hacia el aeropuerto, para cruzar todo el país y comenzar a emprender una nueva vida, junto a mi mejor amiga. Esto sera realmente difícil, ó quizás no..

**

* * *

**

**Bueno como dije en la parte de arriba, Dejen sus reviews cualquier cosa que este mal escribenos y nosotros lo mejoraremos**

**Las Amamos:Muffin&Papitafrita**


	2. Es ahora o nunca

**Que tal, Como Estan? Les va gustando el fic?**

**Para saber esto y mucho mas dejenos Reviews Nuestra felicidad sera completada con eso:)**

**DESCLAIMER: Los Jonas no me pertenecen, Natasha, Angela,Peter (entre otros) Si, Son toditos de mi estupenda imaginacion Adolecente**

**

* * *

**

**Natasha POV**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, la melancolía nos invadió a todos. Abrace a mi papá fuertemente para despedirme de él, ya que mi mamá no quiso ir al aeropuerto por que tenia cosas "mas importantes" que hacer, como salir con sus amigas. Angela hizo lo mismo con su mamá, la abrazó. Ambas duramos rato en esto, hasta que unas voces provenientes de los altavoces anunciaron nuestro vuelo..

. "El vuelo 132, con destino a Los Ángeles, California.. Por favor, abordar por la puerta número 8..."

-Ese es nuestro vuelo.- dijo Angie, forzando una sonrisa. Sabia que estaba muy triste. Asentí mirándola fijamente. Nos despedimos otra vez de nuestros padres, y nos encaminamos hacia nuestro vuelo. Nuestra nueva vida, como independientes empezaba aquí, y ya no había marcha atrás. Además, algún dia esto iba a pasar.

… -Angie, ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunte cuando ya habíamos despegado. Desde hace un buen rato estaba muy distraída mirando lejos desde su ventana.

-Si-si, estoy bien.. solo que, esto es increíble. Aún no creo que vamos a vivir solas en Los Ángeles.- me dijo cuando por fin se digno a mirarme.

Le sonreí. -Claro Angela, seremos tu y yo en Los Ángeles.. Como las mejores amiga que somos. Y quien sabe, hasta podemos encontrar al chico indicado alla.- le dije picaramente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Nada de eso Natasha. Lo primordial para mi es estudiar, por eso es que voy a L.A.- dijo seria.

-Lo siento Angela, tienes toda la razón. No quise hacerte enfadar.- le dije sintiendo algo de culpa.

-No te preocupes, creo que fuí muy.. Ehh.. aburrida, al decir eso. Tienes razón en cuanto al chico ideal, quizás lo encontremos alla.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa cómica, ahora la picara era ella.

Reí fuertemente, y ella también lo hizo. Las dos nos retorciamos prácticamente en nuestros asientos de la risa. -¿Pueden hacer silencio, por favor?- nos gruño la aeromosa, que nos vino a llamar la atencion por nuestro alboroto en el avión. Ambas nos detuvimos en seco y asentimos.

-Pero la gente si es amargada, vale.- gruño Angie por lo bajo. La aeromosa volteo, y nos miro con ojos matadores. No pude evitar reírme de nuevo, aunque esta vez no fui tan escandalosa.

-No le pares Angela, todas son así.- le dije cuando me calme de reír. Angela asintió y cerro los ojos para descansar un poco. Hice lo mismo, necesitaba descansar un poco.

-Señoritas, señoritas.. Despierten, por favor -nos decía la aeromosa, paradas frente a nosotras. Ya habíamos llegado a LAX, y como estábamos dormidas no nos dimos cuenta del aterrizaje. En fin, eramos las únicas que quedábamos dentro del avión y como cosa rara la aeromosa estaba del mal humor, con nosotras. Já

**Angela POV.**

Nos habíamos quedado dormidas, y no nos fijamos que ya habíamos llegado a Los Ángeles. ¡Llego el momento! Nos bajamos apresuradas del avión, y tomamos nuestras maletas. Al salir del aeropuerto, afuera nos esperaba un chófer que contrató el papá de Natasha para que nos llevara a nuestro nuevo hogar, en Sun Valley. A pesar de que Natasha le rogo a su papá que no quería vivir en los suburbios, él no acepto y nos encontró una casa en este lugar, al Norte de Hollywood.

-Hola, señorita Brown.. señorita Hurt, ¿que tal su viaje? -preguntó Peter, el chófer.

-Peter, muy bien. Aunque un poco cansado -respondió Natie. -¿Ya sabes a donde nos llevaras, no?-

-Claro, señorita Brown -respondió.

No nos llevo mucho tiempo desde el aeropuerto hasta nuestra casa. El paisaje que habíamos recorrido era muy hermoso, todo era muy distinto a New Jersey, sobre todo por la sobre población de esta ciudad. Llegamos a la casa, y Peter nos ayudó desembarcar nuestras maletas desde el carro hasta la casa.

-Eso es todo señoritas. Llamenme si me necesitan -nos dijo cuando terminó de llevar todo hasta adentro. -Sí, esta bien -le dije.

-Gracias por tu ayuda Peter. -espetó Natie, mientras él se iba.

-¡Por fin! -dije dejándome caer en uno de los sofas que habían en la sala.

La casa que nos había conseguido el papá de Natie, era bastante acogedora. No era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para nosotras dos. Era hermosa, y ya estaba amueblada. Tenia un estilo europeo, en fin..

-Sí, estoy muy agotada -dijo Natasha, mientras hacia lo mismo que yo.

-Igual. Pero tenemos que arreglar todo esto hoy, por que mañana sera nuestro primer día de clases -le dije haciendo una mueca como de fastidiada con mi boca.

-¿Mañana?¿Ahorita? -exclamó fastidiada.

-Sí, ahorita. Vamos, parate de ese mueble y subamos nuestras cosas -le dije mientras me ponía de pie.

-Ay, está bien -asintió. Ambas tomamos nuestras cosas que reposaban en la entrada y subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cada una tenia una habitación diferente, pero ambas se conectaban a través de una puerta deslizante que había dentro de los armarios. Era extraño, pero divertido.

-¡Listo! -exclamé cuando termine de arreglar mis cosas.

-Yo también. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Muero de hambre -preguntó.

-Eh, sí. Pide lo que sea.

-¿Pizza?. -¡Pizza! -exclamé animada. Ambas amabamos las pizzas.

-Ok, pediré a domicilio - dijo mientras sacaba su movil para llamar a la pizzeria.

Cuando llego la pizza, bajamos y nos sentamos en el piso del living a comer.

-Sabes, estoy muy ansiosa de empezar mañana clases. Este sera nuestro ultimo año, y quiero cambiar -espeté, mientras comíamos. Natie me miro extrañada.

-Sí, también estoy entusiasmada. Pero.. ¿Cambiar en que sentido? -preguntó.

-Sabes, en Nueva Jersey no era muy sociable.. Aquí, quiero tener mas amigos, socializar un poco más -respondí.-¿Eso quiero decir que ya no seras mi amiga? -me miro con cara de cachorrito regañado.

-Jamás tonta, siempre seremos mejores amigas -le dije dándole un abrazo. Ella también lo hizo.

-Bueno, está bien. Mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana sera un largo día -dijo mientras se paraba del suelo. Asentí

-Buenas noches Natie, duerme bien -le dije antes de ir a mi habitación.

-Igual tu, Angie. Te quiero -y entro a su habitación.

En realidad mañana si que iba a ser un largo día. Nos teníamos que levantar temprano, y sin ayuda de nadie, por que Peter nos pasaría buscando para llevarnos a la escuela a las 7am. Y comúnmente, Natie es extremadamente floja para levantarse, por suerte yo era un poco más aplicada en ese aspecto.

**

* * *

**

**Diganos TODO, que les parecio este Cap, malo? extramalo? tan malo que quieren qe nos pegemos un tiro**

**si les parece eso solo tienen que dejarnos reviews y todos seran felices**

**Las Amamos:Muffin&PapitaFrita!**


	3. Aqui vamos otra vez

**Hola! Como estan? espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**DESCLAIMER: Los Jonas no me pertenecen(Eso deseamos, se que pronto lo seran3, es solo que no nos conocen pero luego ya veran ;).), por lo tanto no se a quien le pertenecen, Todo lo contrario a natasha, angela, peter(etc) ellos si son todos mios y de mi pervertida mente**

**Muffin&PapitaFrita!**

**

* * *

**

**NATASHA POV**

Hoy es el gran día en el que por fin empezaremos nuestro ultimo año en St. Valley High School. Sera un poco difícil adaptarnos a esta nueva escuela, o al menos eso creo. Además solo tenemos un solo día en L.A, y aún no conocemos nada. Gracias a Dios tenemos a Peter que si conoce la ciudad de pie a cabeza.

-Natasha, ¿estas lista? Peter llegará en 10min -me preguntó Angie desde afuera de mi habitación.

-Sí, en un momento salgo. Estoy terminando de arreglarme -respondí. Terminé de arreglarme, tomé mi bolso y baje a la cocina.

-Te estabas tardando mucho -dijo Angela cuando bajé. -¿Te gusta como se me ve el uniforme? -preguntó sonriendo, mientras bebía un sorbo de jugo de naranja. Nunca habíamos usado un uniforme para ir a la escuela, y este era… lindo. Falda un poco corta tipo escocesa color verde con rayas grises, camisa blanca con el cuello en V y un sueter color gris.

-Sí. Se te ve hermoso, Angie -le dije sonriendo de igual manera, mientras tomaba mi desayuno. En eso llego Peter

-Uh, ya llego Peter -espetó mientras daba un ultimo mordisco de su tostada y se paraba de la mesa. La seguí y nos dirigimos hacia el carro, donde nos esperaba Peter sonriendo.

¡Buenos días, señoritas! ¿Que tal su noche? -preguntó este sonriente.

-Buenos días, Peter -respondió Angela.

-Peter, buen día. Pasamos bien la noche, gracias por preguntar -le respondí sonriente. Él nos devolvió otra sonrisa. Era tan amable este señor.

…-Bien... aquí vamos Angela, nuestro primer gran día en esta nueva escuela, con nuevos compañeros, nueva ciudad...

-Ok, basta Natasha. Deja los nervios y abre la puerta por favor -me dijo, cortando mi inspiración. La miré ofendida, ella rió brevemente.

Ya habíamos llegado a St. Valley High School.

-Está bien, vamos -le dije, mientras abría la puerta del auto.

**Angela POV.**

Bueno, aquí estábamos... Paradas frente a nuestra nueva escuela. No podia negar que tenia un poco de nervios, pero de igual manera tenia que tratar de ocultarlos. Esta era una escuela grande, muy distinta a la de New Jersey. Había más gente y bueno, lo típico. Nos despedimos de Peter, y él arrancó dejándonos solas en esta jungla.

-Y bueno.. ¿No te piensas mover? -exclamó Natasha, viéndome que aun no reaccionaba de mi pequeño shock.

-Cla-claro... vamos -le dije volviendo en si.

-Y.. ¿A donde vamos? -pregunto mientras se mordia el labio, nerviosa.

-Que se yo Natasha, también soy nueva aquí, ¿sabes? -le dije sarcástica, y un poco disgustada.

-Esta bien, esta bien.. lo siento Angie -dijo disculpandose.

-Tranquila, mejor vamos a la oficina de administración a ver que clases tenemos ahora -le dije, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

Ella asintió y me siguió. Llegamos a la oficina, y estaba la típica secretaria gorda y con lentes, sentada detrás de un escritorio con muchos papeles alrededor, y un poco amargada.

-¿Son Angela Hurt, y Natasha Brown? -nos preguntó enseguida que entramos a la oficina.

-Sí -dijimos las dos en unísono.

-Ok. Bienvenidas chicas a St. Valley High School… -y empezó a darnos un discurso de todo acerca de la escuela, los alumnos, directores, etc.. Natie y yo, intercambiabamos de vez en cuando miradas aburridas. -…Y bien, tomen su horario y vayan a su clase. Cualquier duda, consulten aquí conmigo. Por cierto, el numero de sus casilleros esta en la parte baja del papel -terminó su discurso, dándonos nuestros horarios. Ambas agradecimos, y salimos al pasillo.

-Dime, ¿Que clase te toca ahorita? -le pregunté ansiosa cuando nos encontrábamos en el pasillo. -Ciencias, ¿y a ti?.

-Física -fruncí el ceño. Por primera vez en años, me separaba de Natasha.

-¡NO! No puedo Angela.. No puedo estar sola en una clase sin ti, y en esta escuela.. Y nueva.. Voy a llorar -exclamó histérica. Por poco lloraba,pero no lo hizo.

-Sí Natie, pero calmate. Yo tampoco podré estar sola, pero es solo por esta clase -le dije tratando de parecer mas calmada.

-Sí, bueno. Entonces iré a mi clase, nos vemos en el salón de biología.

Te extrañaré -me dijo antes de darse media vuelta e irse a su salón. Sí, mi teoria era cierta, Natasha estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sí, también te extrañaré. ¿Que numero es tu casillero? -le grité.-405, ¿y el tuyo?

-406 -sonreí. Natasha ya se había ido a su clase y yo aun estaba parada en el pasillo.

Me digne en ir a mi clase de Física, y se me hizo un poco difícil en encontrar el salón, hasta que por fin lo encontré. Me paré frente a la puerta, analizé un momento la situación y me preparé para entrar.

-Buenos días, señorita… Greene -le dije a la profesora cuando entre, mientras me acercaba a su escritorio.

-¿Eres Angela Hurt? -preguntó.

-Sí -asentí sonriendo.

-¡Bienvenida, Angela! Atención alumnos, ella es su nueva compañera Angela Hurt, viene de New Jersey y bueno.. haganla sentir como en su casa -le dijo a todos en el salón. Me sonrojé aun más; -Angela, toma asiento y ubicate en la página 15 del libro- Me dirigí hacia un puesto vacío que había junto a un chico. -Hola, mucho gusto.. soy Dave -me dijo el chico cuando me sente a su lado. Era algo guapo este chico, me encantaba su cabello y sus ojos.

-Hola Dave, soy…

-Angela, ya sé.. Que lindo nombre -me interrumpió, y rió brevemente. Me sonrojé, y le sonreí.

-Gracias. Dime Angie, si quieres -le dije. Él sonrió y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios. Saqué mi libro y también me puse a resolver mis ejercicios. La hora se paso muy rápido, apenas pude terminar todo los ejercicios y el timbre sonó. Guarde rápidamente mis libros, y salí disparada hacia mi casillero a encontrarme con Natasha

**NATASHA POV.**

Sentí muchas ganas de llorar cuando Angie me dijo que no estría conmigo en la primera hora de clases, pero luego se me paso. Después de estar con ella en el pasillo de las oficinas, decidí ir a mi primera hora de clases: Ciencias. Llegue al salón rápido, quedaba muy cerca de donde estaba antes con Angela. Me detuve frente a la puerta, me arme de valor, tome la manilla y entré. Todos voltearon cuando abrí la puerta, obviamente me sentí un poco intimidada.

-Natasha Brown, ¿cierto? -preguntó el profesor cuando me vio entrar. Asentí; -Bienvenida señorita Brown, sientase en confianza. Vaya, y sientese junto a Nicholas, por favor.- me dijo. Le sonreí y me dirigí hacia mi puesto. Al parecer ese tal Nicholas, era Nicholas Jonas, el de los Jonas Brothers. Sí, era él. Me gustaban un poco sus canciones, eran geniales. Pero solo hasta ahí, normal.

-Hola -me limité a decirle sonriendo, cuando me senté a su lado.

-Hola.. -me respondió, con una sonrisa, al parecer.

-¿Me podrías prestar tu cuaderno para anotar lo que han dado hasta ahora? -le pregunté. Él asintió y me lo dio. Era un poco callado, a pesar de que todos en salón estaban hablando, él permanecía callado, y manipulando su blackberry.

-Gracias -le dije cuando terminé. Él sonrió.

-¿Te llamas Natasha, cierto? -me preguntó, cuando al fin se digno hablarme.

-Sí, mucho gusto. ¿Tu eres Nicholas, verdad? Bueno.. Lo digo por que el profesor dijo tu nombre -le dije.

-Sí, pero dime Nick -dijo. La expresión de su cara cambió, cuando llegue parecía estar aburrido, pero ahora estaba sonriente. -¿De donde vienes? -preguntó. -De New Jersey -respondí.

-¿En serio? Yo vivi toda mi infancia alla,y luego me mude para aca, pero solo con mis hermanos.. -dijo.

-Uh, genial -sonreí. Duramos toda la clase hablando, hasta que sonó el timbre. Guarde mis cosas rápido, por que tenia que ir a mi casillero para encontrarme con Angie.

-¿Que clase tienes ahorita? -preguntó Nicholas.

-Biología.

-Uh, yo también.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos en el salón. Tengo que ir a buscar a Angie… es una amiga -le dije, mientras salía disparada hacia el casillero 405, el mio. Asintió.

-Angie, te extrañe -le dije abrazandola cuando la vi.

-Natie, igual yo -me abrazó también.-Cuentame.. ¿Que tal tu clase?¿Hay chicos lindos? -le pregunté impaciente. Ella rió.

-Genial, sí hay chicos lindos.. normales. Conocí a uno llamado Dave, es agradable. ¿Y a ti como te fue? -dijo.

-Excelente. Todos son amigables, y estudio, bueno.. estudiamos con Nick Jonas. Pero ni pendiente, él es muy buena gente, me cayó bien -le respondí.

-Estupendo, que bien te fue Natie. Bueno, ¿nos vamos a clase de biología? -dijo, cerrando su casillero. Asentí como boba varias veces, aunque no sé por que lo hice, y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de biología.

**

* * *

**

**Que les parecio hoy?Bueno?,Extra Malo?, Regularmente Malo?**

**Rewievs Para estas par de locas que las aman porfavor**

**Atte:Muffin&PapitaFrita!**


	4. Toma un respiro

****

Hola! Como estan? espero que les guste este capitulo!

**DESCLAIMER: Los Jonas no me pertenecen(Eso deseamos, pero hay una pequeña posbilidad de que sea asi!), por lo tanto no se a quien le pertenecen, Todo lo contrario a natasha, angela, peter(etc) ellos si son todos mios y de mi pervertida mente**

**Atte:Muffin&Papitafrita**

**Pd: No me hago cargo de los arraques de rabia que les de este capitulo, Si a mi me paso esto y solo digo que no es bonito :)**

**Pero ya bueno las dejo leer!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela POV.**

Después de hablar un rato en los casilleros con Natasha, nos dirigimos a clases de Biología. Entramos rápidamente por que el profesor ya había llegado, y me senté con Natasha. Antes de empezar con la lección, entró Nicholas al salón, pero al parecer se tenia que ir por que le entrego un papel al profesor.

-¿Que le habrá pasado a Nicholas? -me preguntó Natie, susurrando. Me encogí de hombros.

-Que carrizo voy a saber Natasha, ni lo conozco -le respondí, de igual manera pero en un tono mas alto. El profesor pareció notarlo.

-Vaya vaya, al parecer tenemos dos nuevas alumnas.. -espetó con ironía. -¿Pueden presentarse ante el grupo, par de paraulatas? -la clase se rió. Nos ofendimos. ¿Que le pasaba a este? -Soy Angela Hurt, ya algunos saben quien soy -espeté seca.

-Pues yo no se quien eres -dijo una rubia desteñida en el fondo del salón. La fulminé con la mirada.

Ella se rió con burla junto con su grupo de plásticas ¡Genial, ya tenia una enemiga!

-Ahora conocela, ella se llama Angela, y yo Natasha Brown -exclamó Natie, defendiendome.

La desteñida la miró con cara de suficiencia, pero Natasha la ignoró.

-Bueno bueno, se pueden sentar señoritas.. Y, ¡bienvenidas! -nos dijo, sonriendo;

-Por cierto, señorita Hurt vaya a secretaria a buscar los apuntes pasados -espetó. Asentí, y salí de inmediato.

Fui hacia secretaria a buscar lo que me había indicado el profesor y cuando llegue Nicholas estaba sentado en un banco, al parecer esperaba a alguien. Le sonreí, aunque no lo conociera tenia que ser cordial por lo menos. Él también me sonrió, pero luego fijo su mirada en el piso. Lo ignoré y continué con lo mio..

-Hola señora Drew, eh.. ¿Podría entregarme los apuntes de biología, de ultimo año? -le pregunté a la secretaria.

-Está bien, espera un momento -respondió, y se fue hacia una pequeña cabina. Me senté en una silla junto a su escritorio.

En frente tenia a Nicholas pero él solo tenia su mirada fijada en el piso con una expresión de agotamiento.

Por un momento me preocupe por él, en realidad parecía estar muy mal, pero luego llego la desteñida..

-Nicky, ¿que tienes? -preguntó esta, con cara de "preocupación".-Nada, Amanda. Nada de que preocuparte -le respondió Nicholas, seco. Ella al notar mi presencia, se sentó junto a Nicholas y lo tomo de la mano. ¿Acaso trataba de ponerme celosa?¿Y de Nick? Por Dios, esta mal.

-Claro que si, Nicky. Yo me preocupo por ti -le dijo, y a continuación le plantó un beso. Esto me tomo de sorpresa, me sentía muy incomoda en ese momento. Baje la mirada rápidamente hacia mis pies. Él pareció fastidiarse, por que se separo rápido de ella.

-Amanda.. -se limitó a decir. Ella se paró y dirigió hacia donde estaba yo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -me preguntó, y me vio como si yo fuera una mierda. Le iba a responder, pero alguien se me adelanto.

-Ella está buscando unos apuntes -le respondió Nicholas. Lo miré, y me limité a sonreirle. Él me vio fijamente.

-Oh, bien -espetó; -Nicky, nos vemos más tarde -y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Nos dejo solos, de nuevo. Pero en eso llego la secretaria.. -Señorita Hurt, aquí están sus apuntes -me dijo. Me levante rápidamente, tomé los apuntes y salí como una bala de la oficina. Cuando salí me tope con el otro hermano Jonas, creo que era Joe.

No me explicaba lo que había pasado en la oficina. ¿Porque reaccioné de esa manera? O sea, me había puesto nerviosa. Pero si ni conocía a Nicholas, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en mi vida. Pero bueno, olvidado. Ahora me tendré que enfrentar a mi nueva enemiga, Amanda. ¿Que le había hecho yo a ella? Ni siquiera me importa su novio, si cree que es por eso. Pero me daba igual, es una idiota.

**Nicholas POV.**

Después de salir de la clase de ciencias, fui hacia mi casillero. Me tocaba clases de biología después, y me acordé de que tenia que inyectarme la insulina pero la había dejado en casa. Tome mi blackberry y llame a mi hermano Joseph. Luego fui a explicarle todo al profesor de biología, y me mando a secretaria a esperar hasta que llegara mi hermano.

-Jonas, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? -me preguntó la secretaria.

-No, solo esperaré a mi hermano aquí -le respondí.

-¿Insulina? -preguntó otra vez. Asentí.

Joseph se estaba tardando un poco, tenia que inyectarme eso rápido, o podía tener una descompensación. La secretaria me miraba con preocupación, y yo me estaba sintiendo peor cada vez más.

Mientras esperaba por el idiota de mi hermano, entró una alumna a la oficina. Me sonrió cuando me vio, y yo hice lo mismo pero luego baje mi mirada hacia el piso. No tenia ánimos de nada. Saqué mi blackberry sin que la secretaria lo notara y le envié un sms a Joseph:

_**"Joe, ¿puedes apresurarte? En verdad necesito inyectarme cuanto antes. -N"**_

Todo iba de mal en peor, hasta que llego Amanda. ¿Hasta cuando iba a tenerla tras de mi todo el tiempo? Aun no entendía que ya lo nuestro terminó..

-Nicky, ¿que tienes? -preguntó fingiendo estar preocupada.

-Nada, Amanda. Nada de que preocuparte -le dije tratando de sonar seco. Me tomo de la mano.

-Claro que si, Nicky. Yo me preocupo por ti -respondió, mientras se acercaba a mi para besarme. ¡Esto era el colmo! La separe rápidamente de mi.

-Amanda.. -le dije. En verdad no tenia muchas ganas de hablar. Se levantó de mi lado, y se fue hacia donde estaba Angela. Creo que esta era la amiga de Natasha.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa? -le preguntó con repugnancia. ¿Quien se creía Amanda para tratarla de esa manera? -Ella está buscando unos apuntes -respondí por ella. La mire fijamente, y ella me sonrió. Tenia una linda sonrisa, me sentí un poco mejor al verla sonreír.

-Oh, bien -soltó Amanda; -Nicky, nos vemos más tarde -dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla. Iba a disculparme con Angela por lo que había pasado, pero ella se levantó, y salió rápidamente de la oficina. En eso llego Joseph..

-Nick, ¿estas bien? -preguntó exaltado cuando entro a la oficina.

-No, ¿por que tardaste tanto? -le dije con pocas ganas.

-Lo siento, el trafico es terrible. Pero ya, no perdamos tiempo.. -dijo agitado, en realidad había estado bastante exaltado por llegar rápido. Levante mi camisa y me inyecte la insulina. Me empecé a sentir mejor. Joseph se fue y decidí volver a clases.

**

* * *

**

**Que tal que les parecio?**

**Si, a todas nos cae mal la estupida de samanta, pero debe haber alguien malo no?**

**Porfavor sus reviews Aumenta y rebajan mi ego, solo pido 1 reviews aunque sea por favor**

**LasAman:Muffin&PapitaFrita!**


	5. Necesito encontrarte

**Hola! Como estan? espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**DESCLAIMER: Los Jonas no me pertenecen(Eso deseamosjh), por lo tanto no se a quien le pertenecen, Todo lo contrario a natasha, angela, peter(etc) ellos si son todos mios y de mi pervertida mente**

**Atte:PapitaFrita&Muffin(:!**

**

* * *

**

**Natasha POV.**

Mientras Angie no estaba en la clase, estaba muy aburrida. Hasta que por fin llego y se sentó junto a mi..

-¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? -preguntó una chica que se acerco a nosotras. Asentimos

-Claro -dijimos en unísono.

-Genial, por cierto me llamo Sophie -nos dijo. Le sonreí.

-Sophie, es un placer.. Ella es Angela, y yo soy Natasha -espeté.

-Sí, lo sé. Todos en el colegio hablan de ustedes -sonrió. Angie y yo nos sonrojamos un poco.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Angie.

-Sí, son las nuevas.. Pero eso siempre ocurre, tranquilas. ¿Donde viven? -nos dijo. Sophie era algo extrovertida, y no dejaba de sonreír. Me empezaba a caer bien.-Sun Valley, ¿y tu? -respondí.

-Shadow Hill.-dijo.

Hablamos durante el resto de la clase, hasta que sonó el timbre de salida.

-Sophie, nos vemos mañana. Fue agradable hablar contigo -espetó Angie antes de irnos.

-Igual chicas, son muy geniales. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego -se despidió con un abrazo.

-¿Peter nos vendrá a buscar, cierto? -preguntó Angie, mientras caminabamos por el pasillo.

-Sí.. -le dije. Justamente en ese momento sonó mi movil, era un texto de Peter:

_**"Señorita Brown, hoy no podré ir a buscarla a su colegio. Disculpa, el carro presentó una falla. La casa no queda muy lejos.. -Peter.**__"_

-Peter me acaba de decir que no nos vendrá a buscar -exclamé. Angie pareció preocuparse.

-¿Pero que tan lejos queda nuestra casa? En serio, estoy desubicada -dijo mordiendose el labio.

-No lo sé, pero Peter me comentó que quedaba a pocas cuadras -le dije.

Salimos de la escuela, y decidimos recorrer el camino que hizo Peter cuando nos llevo, o al menos eso intentábamos. Durante el trayecto, un carro negro se detuvo frente a nosotras y nos toco corneta..

-Natie, no voltées. Camina rápido -me murmuro Angie entre dientes.

-Eso hago -le dije. Aceleramos el paso, pero el carro aun seguía persiguiendonos, Angela y yo estábamos a punto de correr hasta que el dueño se digno en bajar el vidrio.. -¡Natasha! -exclamó este.

**Nicholas POV.**

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, me fui directamente al aparcamiento a esperar a Joe, que como siempre se tardo en llegar.

-¿Por que siempre tardas tanto en llegar? -le dije algo molesto. Rió brevemente.

-No lo sé, ¿quieres ir al Starbucks? -preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

Asentí. Mientras íbamos en camino, Joe puso su cd de Coldplay, y empezó a cantar.

-Nick, ¿esas chicas que van ahí estudian contigo? -preguntó a mitad de la canción viva la vida. Mire hacia donde me indico y si, eran Natasha y.. Angela. -Sí -contesté. Joe empezó a tocarles corneta; -¿Que haces Joe? -pregunté alarmado. Parecía una caravana con el ruido que hacia. Ellas sin embargo no volteaban.

-Les toco corneta. Vamos, ofreceles llevarlas a su casa -espetó. Le mire de reojo anodado.

-¿Que? Ni sé donde viven, además son nuevas aquí -le dije.

-Con más razón, Nick. Hazme caso, además.. Son muy lindas, y miralas, están asustadas -espetó. Sonreí, tenia toda la razón.

-¡Natasha! -bajé el vidrio del auto.

-Nicholas.. -se detuvo en seco. Nos miro sorprendida.

-¿Hacia donde van? -les pregunté.

-Sun Valley -contestó Angela.

-Nosotros vamos a Toluca Lake, cerca de Sun Valley. Vengan, nosotros las llevamos.. -les dije. Dudaron por un momento, pero luego asintieron y se montaron en el auto. Estaban muy calladas durante el trayecto, hasta que Joe rompió el hielo..

-Y.. ¿Ustedes siempre aceptan cada vez que un par de desconocidos les ofrecen llevarlas a sus casa? -preguntó sarcástico. Lo miré escandalizado. Ellas rieron.

-Eh, jamás. Estábamos apunto de correr, si no fuera por Nicholas que bajó el vidrio -respondió Natasha. Joe sonrió picaramente, sé que se traía algo en mente.

Volvió otra vez el silencio. Solo se escuchaba por lo bajo el cd de Coldplay, que aún estaba en reproducción.

-¿Es Coldplay? Amo a esa banda -exclamó Natasha, de un brinco.

-Sí, es mi banda favorita -contestó Joe, animado. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un momento, pero luego Natasha regresó a su asiento. Joe volvió a sonreír. -¿Y no te gustan los Jonas Brothers? -le preguntó.

-Sí -intervino Angela. -Digo, si-si me gustan sus canciones -balbuceó.

-¿Y cual de nosotros es tu favorito? -solté derrepente. Mierda, había pensado en voz alta. Ella rió nerviosa, y Joe giró a mirarme.

-Es por aquí -espetó Natasha, cuando casi llegábamos a su casa; -Gracias por traernos Nick.. -me agradeció cuando se bajaba del auto.

-¿Y a mi no me agradeces? -interrumpió Joe con cara de cachorro regañado. Natasha rió

-Gracias.. Joe -le dijo.

-Gracias chicos -nos dijo Angela. Le sonreí, ella también lo hizo pero luego se dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Nos vemos luego -les contesto Joe. Les guiñé el ojo, como de costumbre. Nos dirigimos al Starbucks, y luego llegamos a casa

. Joseph estaba muy sonriente cuando llegamos, y no dejó de repetir la canción Fix You en el trayecto a casa.

* * *

**Ups Nick creo que se te salio un pensamiento de tu hermosa cabezita :3, Que les parecio malo?bueno?espantoso?**

**para todo esto que necesito saber dejar sus Reviews porfavor!:) No quiero parecer desesperada, pero es asi ;)**

**Atte:Muffin&PapitaFrita!**


	6. Cuando me miras a los ojos

**Hola! Como estan? espero que les guste este capitulo!**

**DESCLAIMER: Los Jonas no me pertenecen(Eso queremos,Pero ya veran TODO lo que tenemos en nuestra mente les encantara muajaja okya.), por lo tanto no se a quien le pertenecen, Todo lo contrario a natasha, angela, peter(etc) ellos si son todos mios y de mi pervertida mente**

**Pd:Sigo sin hacerme cargo de lo que le pase a su autoestima, y a su corazon despues de leer esto :3**

**Atte:Muffin&PapitaFrita!**

**

* * *

**

**Angela POV.**

Cuando íbamos caminando hacia casa, el carro que supuestamente nos perseguía era el de Nicholas. Se detuvo, nos preguntó que si nos podía llevar a casa, y nosotras asentimos.

Estábamos muy calladas en el trayecto, quizás tratando de asimilar que estábamos en el carro de uno de los Jonas Brothers.

Nos gustaba mucho esa banda. En ocasiones Natasha y yo, cantabamos sus canciones y bailabamos como locas.. Estaba muy perdida en mis pensamientos, hasta que Joe habló. -Y.. ¿Ustedes siempre aceptan cada vez que un par de desconocidos les ofrecen llevarlas a sus casa? -preguntó sarcástico.

-Eh, jamás. Estábamos apunto de correr, si no fuera por Nicholas que bajó el vidrio -respondió Natasha.

Volvimos a quedar otra vez en silencio. Durante mis pensamientos, me perdí viendo los risos de Nicholas que se le formaban en su nuca. Eran tan perfectos, hermosos.. rizados.

Un momento, ¿que estoy diciendo?

-¿Es Coldplay? Amo a esa banda -exclamó Natasha de un brinco, quedando en el medio de los asientos delanteros. -Sí, es mi banda favorita -contestó Joe. Natie le sonrió, y se reincorporó en el asiento trasero junto a mi. -¿Y no te gustan los Jonas Brothers? -le preguntó este.

-Sí -conteste inconscientemente. -Digo, si-si me gustan sus canciones -balbucié, nerviosa.

-¿Y cual de nosotros es tu favorito? -preguntó Nicholas en carrerilla.

Mi cara se puso de un color rojo tomate. Natasha me miró al notar el color en mi cara. Reí nerviosa. Ellos no comentaron más nada, hasta que llegamos a casa y nos despedimos.

-Gracias chicos -les agradecí a ambos. Nick me sonrió, también lo hice y luego me fui a la entrada de la casa. -Nos vemos luego -nos dijo Joe,y se fueron.

Entramos a casa, tiramos nuestros bolsos en el sofá y entramos a la cocina.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste que conoceríamos de esta manera a los Jonas Brothers? -preguntó Natasha sentándose frente a mi en la mesa.

-No, siempre pensé que seria en un M&G ó nunca.. -le dije.

Ambas estábamos sorprendidas de lo que nos había ocurrido, el simple hecho de haber conocido a los Jonas Brothers era.. Genial. Aunque Nick estudiara con nosotras, no era lo mismo que verlo junto a su hermano y hablando tan normal con nosotras, pese a que solo tenemos horas conociéndolo, y que yo, personalmente, no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. Continuamos comiendo, y luego fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Mientras descansaba decidí investigar acerca de algún trabajo disponible en la ciudad,y que estuviera a mis disposiciones. Busqué, busqué y busqué hasta que di con el justo.. En una tienda de flores. Quizás no seria la gran cosa, pero era justo el adecuado para mi. Necesitaba ganar dinero para costear mis necesidades. Tomé mi bolso, y salí sin decirle nada a Natasha. Fui hacia la parada de autobuses, y esperé hasta que llego el que me llevaría a la ciudad..

-¿Aún están interesados en una ayudante? -le pregunté a la dueña de la tienda cuando llegue. Era una señora algo anciana, a simple vista daba miedo, pero era muy dulce. -Sí, ¿deseas tomar el lugar? -contesto sonriente.

-Asentí

-Claro, ¿cuando empiezo? -le dije emocionada.

-Ahora mismo, si quieres -me dijo. Acepte ansiosa; -Bien, toma ese delantal y colocate detrás del mostrador. Tu trabajo sera atender a todas las personas que entren, y envolver sus pedidos -me explico. Hice lo que me pidió, y me coloqué trás el mostrador.

Estaba un poco aburrida, y decidí enviarle un sms a Natie:

_**"Natie, he salido a la ciudad a encontrar un trabajo.. ¡Y he encontrado uno! No es la gran cosa, trabajo en una tienda de flores. Nos vemos ahora-A. **_

Un rato después, sonó la campanita de la puerta, eso significaba que.. ¡Tenia mi primer cliente! Estaba muy sonriente, pero mi sonrisa fue tornandose nerviosa hasta que me fijé quien era mi primer cliente.. Nick Jonas, y su mamá.

Debo admitir que verlo entrar me puso nerviosa, y sentí una especie de emoción en mi estómago. ¡Sí, lo admito!

-Bue-buenas, ¿en que puedo ayudarla? -le pregunté a su mamá cuando se acercó al mostrador. Se veía tan radiante, y sonriente.

-Nicholas se me había quedado mirando fijamente, y eso hacia que me intimidara.

-Sí, necesito un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas -respondió.

-Está bien, si desea usted misma puede escogerlas -le dije. Ella asintió sonriente, y se dirigió al rosal. La dueña de la tienda la acompaño, quedando yo sola con Nicholas en el mostrador. -Y bien.. ¿Es tu nuevo trabajo, cierto? -pregunto este. Asentí, era algo obvio.

-Sí. ¿Y que haces por aquí? -le pregunté. Por primera vez, establecí una conversación con él.

-Acompaño a mi mamá -contestó. Era lógico, solo yo hacia ese tipo de preguntas.

-Uh, ¿y esas rosas son para tu novia? -solté. ¿Que carrizo le había dicho? Me sonrojé inmediatamente. Él lo notó, y rió brevemente.

-¿No-novia? Para nada. Yo no tengo novia -balbuceó; -Y si te refieres al incidente de hoy, lo sient...

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Nick -le interrumpí. Y era la verdad, ¿por que tenia que disculparse? -Creo.. Y, ¿tu tienes novio? -me miro fijamente.

-No, por ahora no tengo. Espero al indicado -contesté, y le sonreí. Nicholas también lo hizo, y así estuvimos por unos segundos hasta que regreso su mamá.

-Bien, esto es todo lo que llevaré -tomé sus flores y las envolví. Nicholas no dejaba de mirarme, y eso me agradaba. No sé por qué, pero me parecía tierno.

-Listo. Gracias por su compra -le dije a Denisse, su mamá.

-Gracias a tí -sonrió. Tomo su ramo, y se fue con Nicholas. No sé lo que había sentido, pero mi primera conversación con Nick Jonas fue.. extraña. Me sentía bien cuando él sonreía, hablaba, me miraba.

-¿Te gusta ese chico, no? -se me acerco la dueña de la tienda. La mire alarmada.

-No-no, para nada -negué. Me miró incredula.

-Hija, yo tengo más años que tu, y puedo reconocer fácilmente cuando alguien esta enamorado. Lo digo por experiencia -espetó. -Además, de la manera como te miraba ese chico no hace falta dudar.. Hasta su mamá se dió cuenta -concluyó.

Con todo el respeto del mundo, pero esta vieja esta loca.

-¿Usted cree? Es que-que, apenas lo conocí hoy.. Bueno, personalmente hoy. Usted sabe, él es Nick Jonas -contesté. -Claro que sé. Cuando el amor verdadero llega, no hay barreras que lo detengan. Así se conozcan desde hace un día, el amor es el amor, hija -me dijo, y se fué hacia la bodega trasera.

Me quede pensando en cada palabra que ella me había dicho, ¿Será cierto todo? ¿Estaré enamorada de Nicholas? No.

**Nicholas POV.**

Cuando llegue a casa mamá me pidió que la acompañara a la tienda de flores a comprar un ramo de rosas para la abuela en su cumpleaños.

Asentí, tome las llaves de mi mustang y me fuí.

Al llegar a la tienda me lleve una agradable sorpresa: Angela trabajaba ahí. Sonreí al verla, era tan agradable su presencia.

Mamá pidió su pedido y se fue con la dueña del local, dejandome solo con ella.

-Y bien.. ¿Es tu nuevo trabajo, cierto? -le pregunté.

-Sí. ¿Y que haces por aquí? -contestó con una sonrisa.

-Acompaño a mi mamá -le dije-Uh, ¿y esas rosas son para tu novia? -se sonrojó. No pude evitar reirme por lo bajo.

-¿No-novia? Para nada. Yo no tengo novia -balbucié. En realidad me habia extrañado esa pregunta, quizás habia pensado que Amanda era mi novia; -Y si te refieres al incidente de hoy, lo sient...

-No tienes nada de que disculparte, Nick -me interrumpió.

-Creo.. Y, ¿tu tienes novio? -la miré fijamente a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos cáfes.

-No, por ahora no tengo. Espero al indicado -contestó con una sonrisa. También le sonreí, no podia dejar de mirarla, era tan tierna.. Era como un angel, sí como su nombre, Angela.

-Bien, esto es todo lo que llevaré -dijo mamá sacandome de mis pensamientos, pero aún así no dejaba de mirarla. Todos sus movimientos, de la manera en como envolvia las flores.. todo, lo hacia tan delicado. Mamá tomo el ramo de flores y nos fuimos de la tienda.

-¿Te gusta esa chica? -preguntó Denisse, sacandome de mis pensamientos.

-¿A que chica te refieres? -le dije.

-A la de la tienda de flores -espetó.

-Angela.. ¿Porque lo preguntas? -sonreí.

-Sí, Angela. Ví la forma en como la mirabas y le sonreias, Nicholas. Y sé cuando uno de mis hijos está enamorado, además tu no sonries con frecuencia, y hoy lo haz hecho todo el día -me sonrió. Creo que tenia toda la razón. ¿En realidad me gustaba Angela? -Ella estudia conmigo, llego hoy por primera vez. Y sí, desde que la vi no he dejado de sonreir.. Creo que si me gusta, mamá -

-Eso es bueno, Nicholas. Parece una buena chica, sólo termina de conocerla mejor si quieres establecer una relación seria con ella -concretó. La mire sonriendo.

-Gracias, mamá. Hablaré de esto con mis hermanos- estacioné mi carro, y subí rapidamente a la habitación de Joe, él era el indicado para hablar de estas cosas.

-Reunión urgente -grité cuando entre a su cuarto. Joe estaba durmiendo y se puso rapido de pie.

-¿Que paso hermano? -exclamo alarmado.

-Me gusta una chica -solté de carrerilla.

-Muy bien, viniste a dar con el indicado -espetó con suficiencia. -Cuentame.. ¿Quién es la chica?-

-Es Angela -le dije. Abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ange-gela? ¿La amiga de Natasha? -pregunto atónito.

-Si Joe, esa misma -contesté.

-Es linda Nicholas, te felicito -me dió un puñetazo en la hombro.

-¿A quien le gusta una chica? -preguntó Kevin entrando alarmado a la habitación.

-A Nicholas -contestó Joe.

-Y bien, ¿Como es? ¿Quien es? ¿Como se llama? Soy el hermano mayor, necesito saber con quien salen mis hermanitos -bromeó.

-Angela, es hermosa y la conocimos hoy -añadió Joseph. Le tire una mirada amenazadora.-Uh, tendré que conocerla. Mi hermano menor ya está creciendo -bufó, y me abrazó.

-Bueno, bueno.. Salgan de mi habitación los dos -exclamó Joe, cuando su cuarto parecia una gallera. Ambos le hicimos caso y me fuí a mi habitación.

Necesitaba expresar lo que sentia, y la mejor manera era a través de la música

Tomé mi libreta de notas, y empecé a escribir..

-Nicholas, ¿puedo pasar? -preguntó Joseph detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, pasa -contesté. Guarde mi libreta, y fui a abrirle. Entró apresurado a mi habitación

-Hermano, Natasha me gusta -soltó en carrerilla. Ahora el asombrado era yo.

-¿En serio, Joe? -

-Sí, en serio. Me gusta, no puedo sacarmela de la cabeza. Eso dos segundos que la ví fijamente, se quedaron grabados en mi mente. ¿Que hago, Nicholas? -se sentó en la orilla de mi cama.

-Joe.. te entiendo. Natasha es una gran persona, puedo ayudarte a conquistarla -le dije, en broma.

-De eso me encargo yo, hermano -me dijo.

-¿Entonces por qué me pides ayuda? -

-Solo queria decirtelo. Esas chicas nos conquistaron hermano, nos conquistaron -espetó negando con la cabeza. Reí

-Sí, y solo tenemos un dia conociendolas -reindiqué.

-Si si.. ¿Que tal si vamos a su casa ahorita? -dijo animado.

-¿Estás loco Joseph? Son las nueve de la noche, y mañana tengo escuela -contesté. Solo a Joe se le ocurrian este tipo de cosas. -Está bien, entonces mañana te llevaré al colegio y te buscaré cuando salgas. Desde hoy empieza mi plan para conquistar a Natasha, hermanito -dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Si como digas, adiós, buenas noches.. -le dije mientras lo corria de mi habitación.

-¡Mañana, a las siete! -gritó desde afuera.

Me metí a la cama, necesitaba descansar. Hoy habia sido un largo y maravilloso día. Conocí al angel más hermoso.. Angela. Sus ojos color café, su cabello, sus mejillas, sus labios.. Era tan perfecta, y la indicada.

**Natasha POV.**

Todo el dia estuve sola en casa. Angie se habia ido a conseguir un trabajo, y Peter aún no aparecia. Por una parte les estuve dando vueltas en mi cabeza, a el hecho de que habia conocido a Joe Jonas. Él en una etapa de adolescencia (hace varios meses atrás) fue el amor de mi vida, pero luego fuí asimilando que era él era imposible para mi, y nunca iba a ocurrir nada. Pero ahora, ¿Será posible?

-Natasha llegue, ¿estás en casa? -exclamo Angie cuando por fin habia regresado de su trabajo.

-Sí, estoy en mi habitación -contesté.

-Hola Natie -me dijo cuando entró a mi habitación. Estaba muy contenta.

-Angie, ¿como te fue? -le dije. Se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

-Excelente, genial.. -dijo, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, literalmente.

-¿Y a que se debe tanta alegria? -le cuestioné.

-No lo sé, simplemente estoy feliz -respondió. Le sonreí, en realidad me agradaba ver a Angie de esa manera. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Está bien, te diré.. Es Nicholas -

-¿Nicholas? - -Sí, Nicholas. Fué hoy a la tienda donde trabajo y creo que.. me gusta -esto ultimo lo dijo hacia sus adentros.

-¿En serio, Angelina? -exclamé emocionada. Era excelente que a Angela le gustara Nicholas, solo que se tienen que conocer un poco más.

-Sí, hablé con él y fue tan perfecto. Y no dejaba de mirarme y sonreirme, y.. y.. -se pusó de pie, y se fue a su habitación dejandome con la intriga.

-¡Sigueme contando, Angie! -le grité. No me hizo caso, asi que decidí ir a mi cama.

Quizás si lo de Nicholas y Angela funcionaba, podría tener una minima oportunidad de salir con Joseph. Pero quizás a él yo no le importaba tanto, tal vez me vea como una más del monton. Prefiero no hacerme muchas ilusiones con él.

* * *

**Bueno creeo que en este momento esos cuatros cabezas duras tienen que observar sus sentimientos, y declararse de una vez, Pero NO las cosas no son tan faciles como parecen, Muahaa los dejare con la duda(?**

**Porfavor dejar sus reviews si les interesa saber que pasara despues:)**

**Atte:Muffin&PapitaFrita:3!**


End file.
